Pinky Boy
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: cho kyuhyun calon pewaris tunggal cho company,diusianya yang menginjak 17 tahun ia sudah menjadi pewaris tunggal dari cho company namun sebelum ia mewarisi itu semua , ia harus menjalani syarat,syarat apa kah yang kyuhyun harus jalani?... FF/kyumin/Pinky Boy/Yaoi


Pinky boy

Brakkk...

Gebrakkan meja tadi sukses membuat orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam seketika melihat reaksi dari pewaris tunggal cho_ company_ , perusahan multi sektor terbesar di korea selatan. Kilatan-kilatan kekesalan dan kekecewaan terlihat jelas terpancar dari mata tajam seorang cho kyuhyun , ia tidak menyangka akibatnya menjadi seperti ini ,akibat ulahnya yang selalu membuat onar .entah dengan membolos sekolah ,bermain dengan para wanita-wanita penggoda ,bermabuk-mabukan , dan berkelahi . oh ayolah dia masih muda,pria dengan umur 17 tahun yang masih ingin hidup bebas. jangan karna hidup dia seperti itu harta warisan yang seharusnya sekarang jatuh ketangannya kini hanya tinggal angan saja _OH GOD _dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ,Kecuali...

"Harus kah aku melaksanakan persyaratan yang kalian ucapkan ,eoh!" kyuhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredam emosinya, kalau tidak masalahnya akan semakin rumit. ia beberapa kali menghela nafas mungkin dengan cara itu ia bisa mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit emosinya saat ini.

"Sesuai dengan syarat yang berada dalam surat wasiat itu mau tak mau kau harus melaksanakannya ," ucap pengacara han dengan tenang

Melihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang tengah meredam emosi Tan Hangeng yang selaku pengacara keluarga Cho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ia itu pun kalau kau mau mewarisi harta orang tua mu,kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa mungkin aku akan melihat mu mejadi gelandangan di luar sana ,"sambungnya lagi

"Baiklah-baiklah ,Kapan aku akan pindah kesekolah itu." Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun menyetujui persyaratan yang menurutnya konyol itu dari pada ia tak mendapatkan haknya dan menjadi gelandangan tak jelas lebih baik ia melaksakan persyaratan itu.

"Besok."

~~~KYUMIN~~~

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di gedung sekolah _Joyers high school ,_Terlihatseorang pria paruh baya turun dan membukakan pintu mobil yang berada di belakang dan keluar lah namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cho kyuhyun.

Dengan malas kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah memandang dengan malas saat ada seorang pria paruh baya yang mendekatinya , dia adalah lee soo man kepala sekolah sekaligus guru di _Joyers high school _ yang di segani oleh semua siswa-siswanya .

"Selamat datang di sekolah _Joyers high school _" sapanya lembut sedangkan yang disapanya hanya tersenyum kecut kepadanya , sooman menghela nafas melihat reaksi siswa barunya itu, Kalau bukan karna dia pewaris cho company dia tidak sudi menyambut anak yang menyebalkan ini. ia mencoba berbasa-basi terhadap kyuhyun namun nihil sama sekali tak ada respon balik terhadapnya.

Saat mereka berdua melewati perpustakaan yang berada dekat dengan taman sekolah, sooman melihat ketua asrama _Joyers _si namja imut nan montok yang bernama LEE SUNGMIN.

"Lee Sungmin.." sungmin yang merasa namanya di panggil oleh kepala sekolah segera mendatangi sooman dan kyuhyun , tak lupa ia pun memberi hormat kepada kepala sekolahnya .

"Annyeong haseyo sajangnim." sapa sungmin sopan.

"Kyuhyun ini sungmin ketua asrama di _Joyers high school _dan sungmin ini kyuhyun siswa baru disini , ia akan menjadi roommate mu hari ini jadi tolong bimbing dia dengan baik, ne." Sungmin memandang namja tinggi itu dan tersenyum dengan ramah.

Deg..

Deg..

Kyuhyun terus memandang namja imut itu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang melihat senyuman namja imut itu.

~~~KYUMIN~~~

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa Ruangan yang di ketahui ruangan tersebut adala ruangan perpustakaan dan ruang makan bagi para siswa-siswa _Joyers High School. _selama di pejalan menuju kamar yang akan di tempati kyuhyun tidak ada sama sekali percakapan diantara mereka, mereka berdua terlihat canggung .

Clekk ..

Pintu kamar itu terbuka kyuhyun terpaku melihat kamar yang akan di tempatinya sekarang. Ia di suguhi dengan pernak-pernik yang berbau kelinci pun tak luput dari corak pink. Ia melihat dua tempat tidur bersebelahan, kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya saat ia melihat Salah satu tempat tidur itu menyimpan beberapa boneka kelinci dan ia pastikan bahwa tempat tidur itu di tempati oleh sungmin. _"Ini lebih cocok kamar seorang yeoja dari pada namja." Ucapnya dalam hati_.

" Kyu ayo masuk!, Kenapa masih diam disitu." Ajak Sungmin saat ia melihat kyuhyun masih diam di depan pintu.

"Ne." Kyuhyun pun memasuki kamar itu di taruhnya koper yang ia bawa dekat dengan tempat tidurnya dan ia pun duduk di tempat tidur bedcover putih.

"Ini sekarang menjadi kamar mu juga, semoga kau bentah tinggal dan sekolah disini."ucap sungmin ramah . kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oh ya,kau tunggu sebentar disini ya aku akan membawakan seragam mu ok."

"Ne .Gomawo sungmin-ssi."

"tidak usah seformal itu ,kau cukup memanggilku sungmin atau minnie seperti para siswa-siswa yang lainya."

"Baiklah sungmin."

"Nah begitu dong,Baiklah aku tinggal sebentar ya." Setelah dirasa sungmin sudah pergi kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya ia mencoba melihat-lihat kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melihat buku diary bercorak pink dengan tulisan '_diary minnie'_ yag tersimpan di atas nakas. "Dia namja apa yeoja? dia tergolong imut untuk ukuran namja malah yeoja pun tidak ada yang seimut dia." Gumam kyuhyun heran.

Brakkk...

Tiba- tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka,membuat kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur mungkin karna ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kyu aku bawakan seragam mu , ganti baju mu dengan seragam ini palli. Sekolah akan megadakan upacara kedatangan mu."

"Mwo?!"

TBC

Kurang panjang ya -_-

Gpp lah anggap aja ini prolog *Plakk

Oh iya kalau ada kalimatnya yang terpotong atau ada typo atau apapun itu

kasih tau aja ya

soalnya setiap publish FF kalimatnya suka ada yang terpotong ,pada hal aslinya komplit loh *dzigh

kira-kira itu kenapa ya? Aduh aku bingung ,

ya sudah lah selamat membaca itu pun kalau mau :D


End file.
